


Recording a Wish

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Junhui blurts out his wish aloud on a shooting star. The next day it comes true but rather than it being his next life, he seems to have swapped bodies temporarily! How long will the body switching go on?





	Recording a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunespring/gifts).



> heavily inspired by kimi no wa 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MY GRAPE BREAD! (im sorry for the rushed ending)

“Junhui Wen what do you think you’re doing?” The said boy freezes as the whole class turns to look. “Give me the stuffed animal Wen. This is class time, not club time.” She stands next to his desk.

“Yes Mrs. Kim.” He hands over the incomplete penguin toy.

“Needles too.”

“Junhui you’re not even club president!” Changkyun whisper yells.

“Mr. Im I can hear you quite well.” Mrs. Kim frowns. “Both of you, arms up for five minutes in the hallway.”

 

“Ge did you seriously start sewing in the middle of class?” Minghao’s earrings twinkle in the sunlight.

“No.” Junhui’s cheeks puff up.

Joshua laughs softly, “He was working on it all morning before Mrs. Kim caught him.”

“You must have a death wish.”

“My only death wish is Jiequiong coming after me for not finishing it.”

“Your fault for agreeing to do it.”

“It’s a gift for her choir hoobae.” “Plus, she agreed to buy jellies every day for a week.”

Minghao groans, “Your exchanges are too weak for the amount of work you put in.”

“It’s fine. Besides Seungyeon needs a little pick me up for transferring here in the middle of the year.”

“Oh, it’s her.” Joshua hums, “Guess I need to go see if Jimin has talked with her yet.”

“Which Jimin is it?”

“The one with the super loud belting voice in the all-female choir.”

“Ah! I help her with Cantonese!”

“That took you awhile.” Minghao snorts.

 

 

“How’s Yanan?”

“Doing better- ack!”

Joshua sticks his arms out, effectively knocking Junhui down, “Okay we should be able to see the meteor shower pretty well from here.”

Minghao pulls himself up to sit on the wall. “I hope I can go on a school trip soon.”

“It’s your second year, right? Your class should be planning one for fall.” Joshua joins him, pulling Junhui up. “Oh! It’s starting!” And immediately dropping Junhui. A yelp makes it way to their ears. Minghao sighs and pulls Junhui up.

“Will there be any shooting stars?”

“A few.” Joshua pulls out his phone and puts on guitar accompanying bgm.  “Two years from now we’ll be considered working adults. Can you believe it?”

“Are you not going to uni?”

“Nope. Don’t need to if I just want to be a coffee shop owner.”

Junhui points at him accusingly, “YOU’RE JUST TRYING TO GET OUT OF THE UNIVERSITY EXAMS!”

Joshua puts his arms in surrendering, “You got me. All the Korean grammar is too much for me.”

“Agreed. I can’t believe you’re going to take the university exam Haohao.”

“Your Korean has improved a shit ton in a year.” Joshua hums. “Oh! A shooting star!”

“IN MY NEXT LIFE I WANT TO LIVE AS A NATIVE KOREAN IN A CITY BY THE OCEAN!”

“You know you could just graduate, and then just move to the ocean to teach Chinese.”

“He has to improve his Korean first Joshua.” Minghao jumps off the wall. “Also, for you wish to come true Ge you’re supposed to make them a secret.

“Minghao you’re the worst!” Junhui looks for something to toss at the younger.

“Hurry up! Or else Ten and Bambam are going to eat all the popsicles!”

 

 

Junhui wakes up, only to immediately crash onto the floor.

A patter of footsteps dash toward his room. “Hyung are you okay?”

Hyung? No one calls him hyung but… NO ONE. He turns his head to the boy staring at him from the doorway. Well if boy is even the right word, the kid is tall. His head nearly reaches the doorframe.

“Yes?” Whoa. This person has a deep voice.

“Then hurry up. You’re going to be late.”

Junhui points at the dark sky through the window behind the boy, “But the sun isn’t even up.”

The younger boy frowns, tilting his head. “Did you hit your head too hard? You always leave when it’s this dark.”

What. Junhui runs to the bathroom. The face staring back at him is quite handsome, a squarish jaw, fox like eyes, dashing smile.

Maybe it won’t be so bad to live like this. Except he doesn’t even know what he has to do to get to school- WAIT. IS THAT STUBBLE?! THIS GUY SHAVES ALREADY?! WHAT YEAR IN SCHOOL IS HE? He dashes to the uniform in the bedroom. The name badge reads Jeon Wonwoo. There’s no clue to how old this guy is.

 

Junhui sneaks in during lunch hours.

Just as he enters the classroom, he feels someone poke his side. He bites down on his lips to avoid squealing.

“Why are you so late? I thought your life motto was punctuality is key to being ahead.” A small boy pokes him.

“Uh hi?” Junhui’s eyes dart a moment too late to the other boy’s nametag.

The boy, Jihoon frowns, “Did Bohyuk bug you about your parents this morning?”

Oh. Bohyuk must be the boy that tried to wake him up. “No?”

“Are you going to answer everything in a questioning tone?”

“Noo?”

Jihoon scoffs, “Wonwoo you’re being weirder than normal.”

Junhui puffs his cheeks, “Am not.” Jihoon turns to look and starts laughing.

“I haven’t seen you puff up your cheeks since you lost to Seungcheol hyung three weeks ago.” Jihoon pokes one cheek.

 

 

Why. Why does Wonwoo live so far from the school? This is insanity. Junhui sighs, resting his head against the car wall. Maybe he does have a good life living at a boarding school, where classes are only a few minutes away from his dorm. Maybe tomorrow he’ll check why Wonwoo chose to go to this faraway school. In the meantime, Junhui flips through Wonwoo’s social apps. Surprisingly he has some really cute themes and stickers. The space kitty one is super adorable. Maybe he should download this theme on his phone when he gets back to his own body.

 

 

He arrives at Wonwoo’s apartment, he’s in the entry way taking off his shoes when the boy-, Bohyuk walks over.

“Hyung, announce yourself when you’re home!” Bohyuk stares at him expectantly.

He hasn’t announced his presence since he left his parent’s home. “Uh um… I’m home?” The boy nods. “Um… I’ll be upstairs then.”

Junhui stares at Wonwoo’s shelves. Nearly every shelf is loaded with books or cat themed items. He smiles at the good taste. But the desk area is disgusting. If he were to be honest to himself, if Minghao wasn’t his roommate his room would most definitely beat Wonwoo’s in disgusting litter. There’s several empty coffee cans and energy drinks. It looks like Wonwoo hardly sleeps. Well good thing he’s not Wonwoo and is going to sleep. He hangs the blazer and pants on the closet door. He’ll do homework in the morning.

 

Junhui slams his hand to shut up his phone. He blinks. Strange. He’s in his room. Nothing seems to have changed. Except on his desk is a pink gudetama planner. When did he get this? On the first page is an entry not in his handwriting. He also doesn’t remember this. But then again he doesn’t remember why he’s questioning why he would be in his room in the morning.

 

_Today I woke up to someone calling me Junhui-ge.:_

He groans at the weight on top of him, “Go away.”

“Wen Junhui I’m going to kick your ass and you’re going to regret ever making me your roommate.” Some more swearing occurs except it’s in Mandarin? Since when did Bohyuk become fluent in Mandarin. He swears his brother is learning German in school. When he opens his eyes, the person bugging him, isn’t his brother. It’s a tall super lanky boy with a cute button nose. “Oh, good you’re up. Hurry up or we’re going to miss breakfast.”

He rolls to the left, only to crash into the wall.

“Junhui what’s on the agenda for the sewing club today?” Someone hollers out upon his entry in the mess hall.

“Is it sewing during class again? Are you going to sew kitties or flowers?”

What did this guy do? Second of all, what is wrong with kitties?

“Ignore them Junhui. They’re just being assholes.”

“Language.”

Minghao gives a stink eye to the newcomer, “Morning Joshua. They’re being pretentious dicks.”

All this goading is exhausting. He stands up and strides to their table. “I would make tiny versions of your dicks but that would mean no one could see them.” Minghao and another kid just yell ‘burn.’

 

“Junhui don’t let us down.” He thinks the guy’s name is Bambam.

 He bounces at his starting point. How bad is this kid? He can tell from how the muscles move, that this guy is somewhat fit. Then does he have two left feet or something?

 

“Oh my god dude! You were super-fast! I’ve never seen you run like that before? What possessed you?”

A loud voice interrupts them, “Are you done?”

Bambam freezes. “Yo Jimin.” He waves weakly.

“This is why boys will be forever dumb. Case 77.” She flips her hair.

“But aren’t you in that group called MOLA?”

“Ya and that’s prime example 5.” She steps past Bambam to drop off something at Junhui’s desk. “Thanks for helping me with my Cantonese assignment.”

She runs out to join Sorn.

He stares at the item and goes back to blink at the girls. How Junhui keeps getting himself in such strange standings is no longer a surprise. On the desk is a soft pink daily planner with the character on the cover being gudetama.

If it’s a new planner, then maybe he can leave entries for whatever is happening to him.

_Hopefully when I wake up, I’ll be back in my body._

Strange entry. Maybe Minghao got a friend to play a joke on him. He looks at his phone, seven twenty-five. Crap. He needs to run to the mess hall before classes start.

 

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Joshua stares at him intensely.

“Yup!” He pauses after a bite of his cream bread, “Why?”

“You were just stranger than usual.”

“You totally forgot any Mandarin besides ‘I only know a little.’” Minghao bursts out laughing.

“I- HWAT?!” Pieces of cream go flying right toward Minghao’s face.

“Seriously?” Joshua hands the victim a handkerchief. “Thanks man.”

“Your English also suddenly sucked ass.”

“Language.”

Minghao rolls his eyes, “Your English was shittier than usual. But you could say girl fine for some dumb reason. Your Korean was better than mine though. I thought you hated prac-.”

“What?! WHAAAAAAAAAT?” Junhui starts screaming. He has absolutely no memory of this. Then is that entry in that planner real?! It’s not a joke? Then the day he spent in his dream was actually yesterday? Nah.

 

A pillow smacks him squarely in the face. “Junhui wake up!”

He sits up frowning. Looks like maybe it was a dream. Side eyeing his roommate. “It’s Saturday.”

“Yanan has been trying to get ahold of you for the past hour.”

“I’m up!” Junhui runs to the common room. “Yanan!”

“Junhui are you okay? You didn’t respond to me nor Jiangwu yesterday.”

“Huh? I’ve been sleeping.”

“Check your messages.” Junhui puts him on speaker as he opens wechat.

“Oh. My. God.” There are several messages from Yanan and Jiangwu from yesterday, all read but with no responses. Then someone really was in his body. That entry is real. “Yanan what if I told you someone else occupies my body on the days I don’t respond?”

“Oh my god Junhui.” Yanan laughs, “You’re really crazy. You accidentally opened our messages with your butt again, didn’t you?”

“You got me. I’ll get a better phone case.” He drawls, “Maybe.”

“Yah. Junhui you better!”

 

This morning was chaos. He nearly missed the last train that would take him to school on time all because he saw a super fluffy kitty by the station. But when he arrived at class, his stomach was killing him from the milk tea he grabbed from Wonwoo’s fridge. Why in the world does Wonwoo drink shit that kills his body?

“Jeon Wonwoo!” Jun startles as Jihoon throws a pencil at him. The latter points to the teacher staring at him.

“Yes Teacher?”

“Glad you decided to join the class. It’s your turn to read the passage.”

“Ah, right.” Jun stares at the ancient Korean text. “I’m sorry I don’t quite recognize how to pronounce this.” Junhui always thought he could never surpass the time he spilled banana milk all over himself at the school entrance ceremony in front of the whole school and the principal, turns out he can.

It’s one thing when the class stares at him like a fish out of water but when the teacher’s first response is to ask if he needs to go to the nurse’s office is another.

“C’mon I’m hungry.”

“What about club?”

“Not in the mood.” Jihoon grabs Wonwoo’s bag and slings Wonwoo’s body over his shoulder.

“JI-JIHOON!” He grips tightly to the back of Jihoon’s cardigan.

“I don’t have time for you to sulk about this at your desk.” Is Jihoon secretly a weight lifter? “No, you’re just super light.” Junhui opens his mouth for another question, only to be shut down. “I’m not a mind reader you just said your thoughts out loud.”

 

A warm bowl of soup will definitely make his stomach feel better. “Mmm one large bowl of abalone porridge please.”

“One bibimbap and one abalone porridge?”

“Yes! Thank you.” He turns to Jihoon, who is currently gaping at him like a fish out of water. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never seen you willingly pick seafood choices.”

“What?? But this dude lives in Busan… what a waste” Junhui mutters, “I’m not allergic right?”

“...Yeah.”

“Perfect, then the abalone porridge is mine!” He claps his hands excitedly.

Jihoon’s jaw drops as Jun downs the porridge in ten minutes from the time it hits the table.

 

“I’m home.”

“Mom gave us some leftovers in the fridge.” Bohyuk calls from the living room.

“Already ate. Jihoon and I are gonna do some homework.”

“Jihoon hyung why are you here?”

“Bohyuk, your brother has been behaving weirder than usual.”

“When is he not?”

“He ate abalone porridge without wanting to vomit on the way home.”

Bohyuk throws Wonwoo, that Junhui is inhabiting, a glance, “He’ll probably throw up later tonight then.”

“I can hear everything.” Junhui taps his foot impatiently. “But if this is how you two are going to be, then I’m going to bed!” He

He stares at the glow in the dark stars on the wall. Wonwoo likes stars too. He would get along with Joshua. He wonders if Wonwoo has ever made a wish upon a shooting star too.

 

Wonwoo wakes up to incessant knocking on his door. “Hyung, do I need mom to call the school?”

“Why?” His voice sounds huskier than normal, did he sleep with the window open? He looks at the window that is most definitely closed.

“Jihoon hyung told me you ate seafood yesterday.” What. He should definitely remember that, right?

“I’m going to school. Just get ready for yours.”

 

Jihoon stares at him like he’s growing an extra head or something. “It’s me, Wonwoo your gaming pal?”

A sigh of relief goes through his friend, “Good. It’s actually you today.”

“What do you mean?”

“You ate seafood yesterday.”

“So I’ve heard. It explains why I feel like shit.” He rests his head on his arms. Next time he visits Junhui, he needs to put the message somewhere Junhui will definitely see it.

 

 

Jun stares at his arm. Wonwoo left a lovely message for him this time.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SEAFOOD?! THAT STUFF RUIINS MY STOMACH FOR DAYS.

Junhui smirks, he’s going to leave just as loving a message for Wonwoo.

“Ge you look creepy smiling at your arm like that- what did you even write?” Minghao squints.

“Don’t look at it!” He covers the scrawling with his hand, “It’s a secret message for those deemed worthy.”

“Oh yeah?” He cocks a brow. “You know Ge you were much cooler yesterday. It’s only been six hours and you’re already back to your dorky self.” He squeezes the toothpaste tube. “What a shame.”

“Xiao Haohao, you better not be messing with me!”

 

 

Wonwoo scratches his belly while yawning. He enters the bathroom ready to drag himself through another day. He pauses with washing his face.

On the mirror, written in somewhat sloppy Korean: Sorry ate all the potato side dishes.  BUT WHY DOES HAO SUDDENLY THINK I’M COOL? HE NEVER THINKS I’M COOL. WHAT DID YOU DO?

Wonwoo snorts at the message. Junhui would know if read the other entries.

“Hyung are you okay?” Bohyuk knocks on the bathroom door.

“Yeah, it’s all good.” He chuckles while rubbing the ink off with soap. “When does Mom come over next?”

 

 

Wonwoo stares at his phone. It’s been a week since he got Junhui’s mirror message. He hasn’t woken up in Junhui’s body lately either. Is the body swapping done? If he counts all the times they’ve switched, it’s only been four times. Strange, it felt like they were on the way to becoming close friends.

A strange ringtone sounds. No one else is reacting to answer their phone. He looks down, to realize it was his phone ringing. Wonwoo frowns, he doesn’t remember changing it. Either Junhui or Jihoon messed with it. He clicks on settings and goes to sound. Now where did the recording he used for his ringtone go?

There’s seven recordings all from this past month. He didn’t find any video game songs that he wanted this past month so what are these? He pulls out his headphones. His finger clicks play.

“Hello? Is this working?” It’s his voice. If he didn’t make these, but it’s his voice, then it’s Junhui? “Hi Wonwoo, thanks for letting me use your body and uh stuff. Ha. Haha. My bad. That’s nowhere near funny as I thought it was in my head.” Junhui clears his throat, “It must be strange to hear your own voice I bet. I know you left an entry in the planner when you were in my body, so I decided to leave you an entry too. My Korean isn’t the greatest. My writing is even worse. That’s why I’m leaving you voice memos.”

And here he thought he was never going to know what Junhui did when he was in his body. He closes his eyes.

Every recording starts with ‘Hi Wonwoo.’ The third recording was weird because Junhui listed everything he found out about him. The other four were just about what nonsense Junhui pulled while in Wonwoo’s body.

“Hi Wonwoo.” He sits upright, scaring the elderly lady next to him. He quickly apologizes to her. This recording isn’t in his voice. How did Junhui manage to get his own voice recorded? “I bet you’re wondering how I got my voice here. It’s a secret.” A giggle. “This is going to be our last switch. If you wonder how I know, it’s because it’s just this weird gut feeling I have. In China we believe four is related to death. In our case I believe the fourth time is the end. I wanted to say good bye since I’m unsure when we’ll switch or see each other next. Thank you for all the new experiences I got. You know, I made a wish on a shooting star that I could be a native Korean living by the sea in my next life. I’m glad all of it didn’t come true. I got to meet you!” He can see the wide grin Junhui is sporting. “My name is Wen Junhui. I’m from Shenzhen, Guangdong, China. I’m currently studying in Seoul at a university. It’s thanks to you I was able to enter a university here after high school. I hope when you hear this you also get to find something that was once impossible, possible for you.”

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until the elderly lady hands him a handkerchief. He knows what he’s going to do.

 

 

There in the shop window. That similar silhouette. It feels as if the world comes to a sudden halt. He’s here. Finally, he can reach him.

“The train to Shinsadong is approaching.”

Jihoon looks up to see his friend dashing out the station, “Wonwoo the train is coming!”

“Go on ahead of me, I forgot something at home!”

“But your place is the other way!”

 

A soft twinkle alerts the worker. “Hello! Welcome to Moon Juice~.” The familiar voice greets him. “What would you- oh!” The large brown eyes widen. The man leans into his hand, “Royal milk tea work for you?”

Wonwoo grins, “Yes.”

 


End file.
